Days of Summer
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Song fiction using Days of Summer from A Very Potter Sequel by Team Starkid


**Days of Summer: A Harry Potter Fan Fic.**

**I made this because of a harry potter page on facebook fan fic contest and the theme was friends so yeah**

**I don't own This song which is by Starkid and Harry Potter belongs to starkid**

**Also Review!**

* * *

><p>In a large house in Godirc's Hollow, where the Potter family lived, and older man was sipping on some butterbeer, going through photo albums.<p>

The man was quite famous, now ex-auror but he was the one who fought Voldemort, the most dark wizard of all and won. His life was changed after that, he was now alone in his house, his children now were taking care of there own.

Harry Potter, who was on 70 years old smiled when we picked up the picture of him and his two best friends, Herimone Granger and Ron Weasley, during there 1st years. Ginny was teaching Quidditch to students at Hogwarts's He smiled at the memory when they first met.

_We got these days of summer to,_  
><em>remind us of each other!<em>

The time we have to spend apart,  
>Will keep us in each others hearts!<p>

"You're Harry Potter, I read books about you, and you are" asked Herimone Granger turning to the boy with red hair and dirt on his noise.

"Ron Weasley" he said taking a bite of a chocolate frog.

"Pleasure" said Herimone Granger.

Right now his two best friends were visiting there grand children, Rose Herimone's and Ron only child married Draco's, son Scorpios, Ron finally forgave Draco, after many fights, and Herimone yelling at him.

I'm hoping that the good old days  
>are something that I will dream about at night.<p>

Don't matter if it's soon or later,  
>I know that it's gonna be alright!<p>

He smiled at the memory when he, Ron and Herimone first became friends.

_Halloween feast, 1st year, Harry and Ron were eating some of the food, Herimone Granger, the girl who Ron made cry was in the girls bathroom crying. _

_A man in a purple turban, looking scared to death came rushing into the Great Hall. _

_"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON, i thought you all should know" said the stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor._

_Everyone stopped eating students where screamed scared, everyone was talking in hush voices. _

_The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, yelled everyone to be quite and told everyone to go to their dorms. Harry and Ron remembered Herimone, they ran to find her._

_The Troll was now in the girls bathroom, Herimone Granger, frozen in fear back up against the bathroom wall. _

_Ron took a piece of wood from a stall that the troll destroyed. Getting the Trolls attention, harry took this as the moment _took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The Troll didn't notice that not until harry, he's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils. The Troll grabbed harry and was going to hit him with the club.

Ron shouted the first spell that came into his head, _Wingardium Leviosa! and knocked out the troll with its own club._

I don't wanna see you go,  
>But it's not forever,<br>Not forever!  
>Even if it was you know,<br>That I would never let it get me down!

His friend were by his side, helped him with Voldemort and the chamber of secrets, helped him free his Godfather who was now dead. Sure, they had there fights like during fourth year but they always stayed friends. They believed him when Voldemort returned and stood by him with Umbridge.

You're the part of me,  
>That makes me better,<br>Wherever I go!

He, as silly as it sounded couldn't imagine being here without his friends. He wondered if he never met them, would he still be alive? Or will he be dead, and Voldemort would of came to power, he didn't want to imagination that, who would.

So I will try,  
>Not to cry,<br>No one needs to say goodbye!

Harry looked backed at the time when he found out that he had to die. That he caused his friends twin, Remus, Tonks and many others to be dead, and it seemed that he had to die.

_He walked down the stairs from Dumbledore's office, trying not to freak out, how was he going to tell his friends? He couldn't let them die. He couldn't this was the end. _

_He saw his two best friends sitting down at bottom of the stair case, holding hands, he smiled, they had each other. Herimone and Ron turned around, seeing their friends voice, frowned. _

_"Harry what's wrong" said Herimone. _

_"I have to go to the forest" said Harry walking down the stairs. _

_"Are you mad" said Ron. _

_Harry turned around, talking a deep breathe. _

_"There's a reason why i can talk to snakes, why i have a connection to Voldemort, I knew it for a while, you did too" said Harry. _

_"I'll go with you" said Herimone now crying, she hugged Harry. Ron, was in shock not knowing what to do. _

_"Find the Snake kill it"said Harry at his best friends. _

I don't wanna see you go,  
>But it's not forever,<br>Not forever!

Even if it was you know,  
>That I would never let it get me down!<p>

Harry, after defeated Voldemort he and his friends and many others were now known as Hero's but to Harry and his friends, it meant things could be normal, or whatever normal was. He now how new friends, from Dumbledore's Army who he still visited from time to time, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, The Weasley's, and many Others.

You're the part of me,  
>That makes me better,<br>Wherever I go!

He looked at his necklace he had, everyone from Dumbledore's army, with Herimone's help now had a necklace, with the golden coin on it, now on the coin was in writing was the word's Dumbledore's Army and on back was the words Strong as united.

Yes War has changed a lot, but helped them become better people, helped them to be happy with what they got. Because in the end, what matters most in this world is Friends and Family, Harry didn't feel alone anymore.

Harry walked up to the Living room, which had a painting, with Luna's helped, It was almost the same painting that Harry saw in Luna's room years ago, It had the Weasley family, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, his mom, dad, Dobby, Hedwig, Hagird, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, members from Dumbledore's Army all on the wall, a golden chain connected them all. The Chain, instead of the words, friends like Luna's had a simple poem "Side by side or miles apart, dear friends are always close to the heart"

So I will try,  
>Not to cry,<br>No one needs to say goodbye!

Harry gave one last look at the mural, that he and his friends had made, a single tear ran down his face. He grabbed his bag and some floo powder said "Hogwarts" and with that he was gone.

So I will try,  
>Not to cry,<br>No one needs to say goodbye!


End file.
